


Your Dark One

by AgentDianeEvans



Category: Crossing Jordan, IT Crowd
Genre: BDSM, M/M, check tags for future chapter warnings, kink mention and use, master / pet relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 03:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6548359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentDianeEvans/pseuds/AgentDianeEvans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richmond goes to see his master once again. And this time his master has a proposal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Dark One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [loveoftheimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoftheimpossible/gifts).



Richmond made his way down the cobblestone alley behind a sleek London store front. He glanced around momentarily before knocking on a silver door and waiting. Soon enough there was a sliding noise and a bright pair of brown eyes staring at him. He swallowed thickly as the voice smoothly asked

‘Password?’ 

Richmond nodded and quickly whispered ‘lascivious’. The pair of eyes disappeared quickly and the door pushed opened. Richmond walked in. It was quiet, the open room looked similar to a waiting room. The only difference between a doctors waiting room and this one, were the walls. Very elegantly painted a deep crimson and ordained with the most beautiful black drapes imaginable. Richmond took a deep breath and began walking over to a woman sitting at a beautiful mahogany desk. She glanced up at him and grinned. Her pointed white teeth illuminated by the blood red lipstick. 

‘Hello, how may I help you?’ 

Richmond cleared his throat for a moment then spoke softly, ‘I’m here to see Serifino.’ 

The woman behind the desk grinned, the site of her fangs in full view made Richmond shiver. She stood and walked around her desk and stopped inches away from him.  
‘I’ll tell the Master you’re waiting..’ 

She leaned in even closer and her nostrils flared slightly as she took a deep inhale against his neck. She pulled back and smiled, then slowly turned on her heel and walked down the hallway.

Richmond stood still, his knees shaking from the interaction. His body was already on edge. Moments later the woman reappeared at the end of the hallway and with one finger motioned him to follow her. It took him a moment to propel himself forward. However, once he moved his feet took him to the door the woman stood before. She grinned. That glimpse of ivory danger lingering in her red mouth.

‘He’s ready for you. Please enter and assume position.’

Richmond swallowed hard and bowed, thanking the woman quietly before moving slowly into the room. Serefino’s chambers were the most beautiful in the house. It was a high ceiling room draped in crimson tapestries. The wall ordained with paddles, wheels, swishes, floggers, whips and anything else your imagination could dream up. In the center of the room was a beautiful golden throne set beside a Victorian bed with a canopy. 

Richmond walked in slowly. The heavy oak door closing hard behind him. He walked up to the throne and kneeled in front of it. Putting him arms on his legs, head bowed. This, was the position he was told to take. What felt like a lifetime later, a door hidden against the wall opened and it was followed by the slow, even clicking of heel on the hardwood floor. 

Richmond took a deep breath and let it go slowly. He listened to the footsteps getting closer and soon enough, from his bowed vision he saw beautiful black boots in front of him.  
He heard his master let out a gentle sigh and then turn to sit on the throne in front of him. Richmond waited patiently, doing his best to even out his breath.

‘Oh, how I’ve missed you my pet.’ his words left his mouth slowly, dripped in an English accent. 

Richmond felt himself flush.

‘You may look at me and nod as I speak to you.’

Richmond slowly raised his head and gave a slow nod. There he sat. In every inch of endless beauty. His beloved master. His long legs parted, wrapped in tight leather pants. A burgundy ruffle top covered his slender chest and arms. His long black hair gently brushed from his pale angular face. He had a gentle smile on his lips. 

‘And may I say. You are looking ravishing tonight. You don’t normally wear blues do you?’

Richmond took a moment and shook his head no.

His master let out a gentle sigh. ‘I didn’t think you did. And I think, whenever you see me from now on you should wear this color.’

Richmond fought back a smile and nodded rather eagerly. Which earned him a laugh from the other man. Richmond looked at him, waiting to be spoken to. 

‘Hmm. It’s been quite some time since I’ve had you to myself love. So, I think tonight, I’d like to make a proposal to you..’

Richmond nodded quickly. The other man paused for a moment. Placing his hand on his own jaw. Rubbing small circles into it. He then stood. Now towering over Richmond. 

‘I’d like to propose to you that, you take up permanent residency with me here. I think you should become my full time pet.’

Richmond blinked. His heart racing, his body shaking lightly. His mind was a flutter. He nodded quickly, a few times. Not wanting to make his master wait. The other man clapped his hands together and grinned. Revealing beautifully sharpened points on the end of his incisors. A sight that made Richmond’s body go tight.

‘I am so over-joyed. This is such an amazing thing. I am so happy you agree. And later, we can make arrangements for you to move in. And, of course provisions and such will be made available to you and such other amenities will be cared for.’

Richmond nodded, trying to fight the smile tugging at his mouth. His master noticed. ‘It’s alright love, you can smile. I too feel like celebrating.’

Richmond nodded and smiled, bowing his head somewhat to hide the eagerness of his excitement. 

The other man cleared his throat. ‘And now, let’s celebrate properly. You may stand.’

Richmond quickly rose from his knees and stood in front of his master who, standing had a good six inches over him.

His master stepped down from his throne and began to circle him slowly. ‘Mmm. You are indeed looking lovely tonight. You look..’ He paused and lowered his mouth to Richmond’s neck a letting out a small puff of air. Causing goosebumps to rise along his skin. He moved his lips over Richmond’s pulse and gave a tender bite. Causing Richmond’s lips to part and his knees to go weak. 

‘Yes, you look good enough to eat.’ He chuckled a dark, low sound. ‘Now pet, be a good boy and go on and kneel on the bed.’

Richmond nodded quickly and took long strides over to the bed. He took a moment to crawl onto the thick duvet and then kneel in the center of the bed. His master walked forward smiling at him. He took a moment and paused to glance at the wall of toys and tools. He ran his finger along the whips and paddles and waited until he reached a set of leather cuffs with a beautiful velvet lining. He picked up a set of four and walked towards Richmond swinging them low in his hand.


End file.
